Outcasts of Nirn
by Jaykid1
Summary: Skyrim, a cold harsh land with it's share of beauty and disaster. 3 travelers, all with the intent of passing through, now find their destinies tied to this land. Only time will tell if they will overcome... or be overrun. Current Arc: Dragon Crisis.


**Hey Readers, Jaykid1 here. So I've finally figured out how to write my Skyrim story.**

 **Now I'm going to be changing some things in the Skyrim Mithos, mostly concerning the Dovakiin/Dragonborn and their abilities. I mean a Dragonborn is basically suppose to be a dragon in human skin, Gods among men and I hope to accurately portray that in the story without taking away from the entertainment.**

 **I also plan to have some things from the mods in the story, one of which will the Inigo companion mod becasue lets face it Inigo is awesome. His backstory will be altered a bit since the mod hasn't entered V3 yet so the supposed 'Doom Strider' and Langley won't be in the story. If during the course of this story V3 does come out I'll make an offshoot story to deal with that.**

 **Some of the other mods will more than likely be some of the Armor mods two of which will be the Rough Leather Armor by Dadyoman and the Black Leather Armor by Vanderol as well as Cloaks and Capes by Volvaga0.**

 **Without further adieu here's chapter 1.**

-000-

The docking of the boat roused him from his slumber. Crinkling his eyelids, the man blinked his eyes open. Amber eyes flicked around the room as their owner sat up from the bed he had previously been sleeping on. Stretching his back, he got out of bed and went about putting his armor on. As he was pulling up his trousers, several knocks sounded at his door.

"Soren, my friend, wake up! The ship has docked! It's time to go!" A raspy drawl sounded from behind the door.

"I'm already awake Inigo! Just give me a moment to get dressed!" Soren's own deep yet youthful baritone answered back.

"Please hurry! I'd rather not linger here longer than necessary!" The voice of the now named Inigo said as he presumably walked away.

Soren couldn't blame Inigo for wanting to leave so hastily. The ship they were on docked at Windhelm, The City of Kings. Windhelm was the oldest city in Skyrim as well as the first Nord settlement with a rich history dating far back to the Merethic Era. Unfortunately, that rich history was pushed to the side by the blatant racism, murders and rapes that ran rampant in the city to those that weren't 'true' Nords.

Soren hated this place almost as much as Inigo did. Seeing the body of a naked, mutilated and sexually assaulted Dunmer female who barely looked to be in her teens upon your first visit to the city 2 years prior did that to you. What made it worse was that the poor girl was just lying in the middle of the street for the world to see, covered lightly in a layer of snow as guards and townsfolk walked by ignoring her like she wasn't there. It was when he saw a drunk Nord make to piss on her corpse did he move to strike the man. When the guards came, instead of arresting the drunk Nord, they tried to arrest him on the charge of a half-breed attacking a true Nord.

That was the first time he had ever been called a half-breed. While his muscular build and facial structure said he was a Nord, the details that made up his appearance told the tale. While most Nords had fair or pale skin with either blonde, brown or red flowing hair, Soren's skin was a nicely tanned brown with thick dark brown hair which he kept short with a matching short beard. He was far from the image of a 'True Son of Skyrim', but then again he was only half Nord on his mothers side. According to his mother, his father was a Redguard.

From what he'd heard about the man, he was apparently an adventurer, travelling the world searching for it was must've been important, important enough for the man to leave behind his lover and newborn son. He stuck around long enough to name his son and went on his merry way. Sadly the life as a Bi-racial Nord wasn't always seen in the best lights, especially amongst the more traditionalist Nords.

Shaking those thoughts from his head, Soren finished pulling on his clothing. The clothes he wore were made from a rough leather which provided protection without sacrificing maneuverability. They consisted of thick black boots, gloves, a coat and brown pants.

With clothes now on, he grabbed his steel sword and strapped it to his side. Then just before he left, he remembered the large wrapped object he got from their last adventure in Morrowind. Grabbing the object, he strapped it to his back and left the room he was staying in.

Arriving above deck, Soren looked around at the shipmates and dock workers as they unloaded barrels of assorted goods. As he watched the Argonian dock workers moving about in their tattered and worn clothing, he couldn't help but wonder how the Skyrim climate effected them. Windhelm was one of the coldest places in Skyrim and Argonian's were lizard people.

"My friend! Over here!" Soren heard as he was taken from his musing. Looking over he saw Inigo waving at him from the docks. Inigo was quite the peculiar sight, even by Khajit standards considering he had natural blue fur; The strange coloration caused by a rare and brief phase of the moon at the time of his birth as well as being seen as a bad omen among his people. Inigo was dressed in similar attire to Soren except for the hood he had up to help stay hidden. At his side was a scimitar that belonged to his brother and their father before him and on his back was a glass bow that once belonged to Inigo's mother.

Soren and Inigo have been traveling together for nearly 3 years now. Soren had bumped into Inigo back in Cyrodil about a few days after Inigo's brother, Fergus had been murdered. Some Khajit hating locals had gotten the drop on the two one night as they were camping. Inigo got away, Fergus however died fighting. Some of the survivors had tracked Inigo down and had him cornered until Soren stumbled upon the battle. Between the two of them, they made short work of the murderers. Back tracking to the campsite were Inigo previously stayed, they found his brother Fergus among a few dead bodies and gave him a proper burial.

Soren was going to go his own way after that until Inigo practically demanded that he accompanied Soren on his journey until he returned the life debt that Inigo owed him. Soren initially had tried to dissuade the indigo colored Khajit, but Inigo would hear none of it. The two had been travelling together ever since, creating a strong bond of friendship and camaraderie.

Soren walked toward and fell in step with Inigo as the two headed toward the city. Soren looked around before he noticed something... or lack thereof. "Hey, where's...?" He trailed off as he continued to look.

"Serana went on ahead. She said, and I quote, ' _If I have to look at these troll thumping sailors any longer I may kill them all_.'" Inigo said in a girly voice as to sound like their third companion.

The two men chuckled lightheartedly, remembering how some of the ships crew had shamelessly hit on her. They couldn't blame the men. Being on the water months at a time with little to no female contact, neither Soren nor Inigo could imagine that.

"I don't sound remotely like that, Cat." The twosomes laughter died immediately as fearful looks appeared on their faces when a voice behind them spoke up, sending chills down their backs; of course, that also could be the freezing cold hands that found there way onto Soren and Inigo's right and left shoulder respectively. Slowly turning their heads to look at the frosty cold hands that were clearly charged with an icy spell, they turned further, following the hands up the arms and toward the person who produced such fear from them.

The person was obviously female, a deduction made obvious by their figure. To an onlooker, the position of the three would be comical, seeing a woman a couple inches shy of the Khajit and nearly a full foot shorter than the bi-racial Nord strike such fear in both men. If they only knew.

The woman had some notable features such as pale white skin, hair darker than the night sky, fangs jutting from her lips as her irises were set in an angry red on top of a black sclera with an animal like slit pupil. This was Serana, Soren and Inigo's third companion. Her face was set in a sneer as she glared at the two, but it seemed to be more focused on Inigo. "Well? Do you really think I sound like that?" She asked harshly.

Inigo audibly gulped."N-no." He squeaked.

Suddenly, like the flick of a switch, Serana's pale white skin gained some color, her fangs retracted and her eyes changed from demonic red and black to normal green and white. Her sneer flip-flopped and became a smug smile as she chuckled and smacked both men on the back of their heads before placing her hands on her shapely hips. "You two are so easy to mess with."

Serana was wearing a black leather ensemble made from a softer leather than what both Soren and Inigo were wearing. The outfit was perfectly form fitting with coat, pants and finger-less gloves complete with thigh high boots and hood to help conceal Serana when out traveling during the day. Serana was armed with a simple dagger. On her back, strangely enough was a large scroll. Soren and Inigo figured it was something important to Serana and didn't question it.

Despite what most would think about this motley crew, Serana was the strongest one of the three, and with good reason. Serana was a vampire, but not one of your normal run of the mill vampires, she was a Pureblood vampire. Apparently being a Pureblood offered more perks than a normal vampire. The most notable was being able to survive in the sunlight, at the cost of most of her powers as she was weakened in the sun light. Considering she wasn't bursting into flames, it seemed a fair trade off.

The two men had met Serana a year ago when they were last in Skyrim. They had been leaving Hjaalmarch Hold through the marsh and heading into the Pale when they stumbled upon a curious sight. A small group of three vampires were dragging a bound and unconscious woman through the marsh. Figuring no good would come if left to themselves, Soren and Inigo quickly sprung into action and caught the vampires off guard. Dispatching the first two easily enough, they moved to quickly deal with the third, but he retreated before they got the chance.

With the vampires gone, the two went to check on the hostage. They untied the woman but she was incredibly weak as he green eyes faded in and out of consciousness. They checked her over but didn't see any bite marks to show concern. Not knowing what to do with her, Soren piggybacked her on his back as he and Inigo headed to the closest city.

Things seemed to be going well, thou the woman was sniffing and rubbing her head against Soren's... and call him crazy but he swore she was nibbling on his neck a little, when suddenly they walked right into a bandit's ambush. Bandit's normally didn't have much in the way of skill, which is why they traveled in large groups as a way to overwhelm an opponent with numbers. The bandits that surrounded them where 8 strong, but while Soren and Inigo were outnumbered, they were far from outmatched.

Inigo covered Soren so he could safely place the strange woman down. Once the extra weight was off, the two made quick work of 7 of the bandits. The last had managed to work his way around them and made it to the woman to use her as a hostage. Just as the two were about to lower their weapons, the woman's eyes snapped open, revealing demonic red and black eyes as her skin paled and fangs grew out of her mouth. In the blink of an eye, she disarmed the bandit that had her hostage and sank her newly grown fangs into his neck.

Caught off guard by the woman's sudden transformation, both man and cat could only watch as the bandit was drained of his blood in a matter of moments. When the woman finished, she let go of the bandit, long dead before he hit the ground and turned toward her saviors.

When the woman turned her red eyed gaze back toward them, mouth dripping with fresh blood, the sight shocked them out of whatever trance they were in and they got into defensive positions. Either not noticing or ignoring their positions, the woman took a deep breathe. "Sorry if I frightened you..." She started as color returned to her as her fangs receded and her eyes turned back to green. "But you cannot imagine how thirsty I am." She said as she wiped the blood from her lip and licked it off. Soren thought that looked more sensual than it should've.

If one were to ask them today, neither of the three companions could really tell you how or when they all came to trust each other but somehow they managed. It was difficult at first, considering the mutual mistrust between the 3, the fact that Serana would constantly complain about the weather, giving little to no information about herself. It took seemingly forever, but eventually they all warmed up to each other and became invaluable partners. Though they still didn't know much about Serana, other than she was locked away for centuries until those vampires freed her for something and that she didn't want to talk about how she became a vampire, but ultimately it no longer mattered. Everyone was entitled to their secrets. It also helped that Serana didn't think herself above other due to being a Vampire like most did.

The three of them, a Redguard/Nord hybrid, a unusually colored Khajit and a Pureblood Vampire had formed their own little group of outcasts, finding acceptance among each other that they lacked from their respective races due to their differences. In their own way they became a family. A slight against one was a slight against all three, and woe to whoever that poor fool was.

-000-

The three companions made it out of Windhelm without incident. They did however notice something strange. The guards in the city all appeared to be more heavily armed, more like soldiers than simple guards, plus they all seemed anxious about something. Not to mention everyone in the city appeared to be on edge, more so than usual. It was incredibly unsettling.

Once they left the city, Serana spoke up. "So where to now?"

Serana and Inigo moved to either side of Soren when he pulled out his map. "Last time we were in Skyrim, we spent most of our time in the Rift and Hjaalmarch, Why don't we head somewhere a little less freezing?" He suggested.

"Ooh, how about here?" Inigo pointed out a spot on the map in Falkreath Hold.

"Helgen?" Serana said as she spotted the settlement on the map.

"Yes, I hear it has some of the sweetest mead in all of Skyrim." Inigo added.

"Mead? I'm in." Soren said as he looked for how to get their from where they were.

"You can't be serious. Treking all that way just for some Mead?" Serana said, hands on her hip.

"Call it the Nord in me." Soren replied as he and Inigo headed toward the stables to chart a carriage ride to Falkreath, from which they would then walk the rest of the way to Helgen.

Serana rolled her eyes but nevertheless followed after her companions.

None of the three could possibly know. But in the coming days, change would come to all three. Fates would change and destiny's would be revealed. Only time would tell if they would overcome, or be overrun.

-000-

 **That's chapter 1. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **So a few changes. Serana is awakened early and already a companion of the (unknowing) Dragonborn. Her past is still shrouded in mystery but Neither Soren nor Inigo care... at least not yet.**

 **So as it shows, are three companions are traveling adventurers who have spent the last few years traveling to different places on Nirn. They are close and are experienced fighting together.**

 **I don't have anything else but I'm sure everyone has questions so...**

 **Read, Review, Favorite and Follow!**

 **TTFN!**


End file.
